Manger les Tulipes par la Racine
by Still in Blue
Summary: Qu'est-ce qu'un Harry Potter sans un Voldemort ? Comment se définit-on quand on a accompli sa prophétie ? Comment fait-on pour ne pas devenir fou à en mourir ? Voldemort n'est plus, Harry non plus. Il ne peut vivre une vie sans sens, il ne peut se reconstruire sur les décombres de son passé. Il est seul, et Ginny ne le regarde pas.


**Manger les Tulipes par la racine.**

Ses pieds se balancent doucement, ses chaussures sont roses et il n'a jamais critiqué ce choix, au contraire, il trouve que le rose lui donne un air joyeux.

Sa femme est colorée, un arc-en-ciel. Des cheveux flamboyants et des pieds fleuris.

Harry n'arrive pourtant pas à se focaliser sur les couleurs de sa Ginny qui semble danser au ralenti, de droite à gauche, ses pensées sont sombres, bien trop obscures pour un temps de paix. Il prend sa tête entre ses mains, en pressant son crâne ainsi il espère faire sortir les pensées pourries comme du jus de citron. Il imagine sa cervelle liquide s'échapper par sa cicatrice, se répandre sur le sol. Il s'imagine glisser dessus sans fin.

Ginny reste silencieuse, depuis quelques temps il a l'impression qu'elle ne veut plus l'aider.

Il a accompli la prophétie, il a tué Lord Voldemort, délivré le monde des sorciers, probablement sauvé des milliers d'innocents. Alors que fait-il maintenant ? Qui est Harry Potter ?

Ses mains tremblent un peu, il n'a pas eu le temps d'être lui-même. Même son mariage avec Ginny avait un arrière-goût bien amer, le dernier Weasley à s'être marié, Bill, avait manqué de perdre la moitié de ses convives à l'arrivée des Mangemorts et personne ne l'avait oublié. On n'oublie pas lorsque l'on est frôlé par une mort aussi laide.

Il revoyait parfois la belle robe blanche de sa femme, et ses doigts à la jointure presque bleue à force d'être tordus encore et encore, et sa lèvre mordue à sang. Aujourd'hui sa lèvre est un peu bleue et ses doigts loin d'être rouges.

Elle lui caressait souvent les cheveux quand il était tourmenté, mais ses tourments deviennent si puissants qu'il ne ressent plus les caresses. Il ne ressent plus rien, seulement une peur intense, et une incertitude croissante. Qu'est-il ?

Dans ses cauchemars ses pas le guident vers un gouffre sans fond, il glisse mais ne peut s'empêcher de marcher, lorsqu'il se met à tomber le visage décharné de Dumbledore apparaît devant lui. Le cadavre de l'ancien directeur ouvre la bouche si grand qu'Harry y est aspiré. Il se retrouve dans le néant, sa chair quitte ses os, ses os deviennent poussières.  
Dans son crâne résonne "Harry Potter n'est plus ! Harry Potter n'est plus !"

Harry Potter est mort, il reste Harry qui, étendu contre le carrelage froid, attend de rejoindre son image et l'unique but de son existence.

Il a l'impression de ne plus être qu'un morceau de lui-même, voire de ne plus être lui-même du tout. Qu'est-ce que lui-même après tout ?

Qui est cet homme qui se tient là ? Qu'est-ce qu'un Harry sans Voldemort ? Un homme qui n'est plus lié à rien, à rien d'autre qu'à une femme aux cheveux de feux, aux lèvres de glace et aux pieds fleuries qui ne lui parle plus.  
Harry est devenu orphelin de destin.

Ginny reste statique, ses mains sont crispées, elle a sur le visage un air absent semblable à celui qui succède à la jouissance. Ce n'est pas exactement lui. C'est autre chose qui masque ses traits, quelque chose à mi-chemin entre la petite mort et l'épectase. Le plaisir du souffle qui s'échappe des poumons. Hier Harry la prise dans ses bras, cherchant à chasser l'engourdissement de ses membres pâles. Elle l'a regardé de haut et il s'est détourné d'elle.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Ne me juge pas comme ça." marmonne-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il a une petite ride qui lui barre le front, elle reste là, farouche, dans un souhait muet de concurrencer la cicatrice qui, elle, ne change pas. Petit éclair immobile. Marque désormais désuète d'un but passé.

Il n'y a plus de monde pour le dernier des Potter.

 _Qui es-tu toi ?_ La question résonne encore et encore, comme le goutte à goutte incessant du robinet qui fuit.  
Il va voir ses parents, Ginny ne veut pas l'accompagner, il regarde sans broncher le sol dans lequel leurs chairs ont pourri depuis longtemps. Au frais dans des tombes de marbre. Il n'y a pas de monde pour le fils d'un couple de cadavres.  
Un beau couple. Un couple qui danse encore sur les photos.

"Ginny, quand irons-nous danser ?" demande-t-il. La question flotte comme une bulle de savon mais éclate avant d'avoir reçu la moindre réponse.

Ginny lui en veut. Sa rancune a pris l'odeur étouffante de la moisissure. Elle colle à la peau et la rend moite. Il sait pourquoi elle lui en veut, c'est parce qu'il est fou.  
Pas une folie douce, mais une folie macabre, le genre de folie capable de transformer un homme en corbeau. Une insanité sombre, lugubre, qui brise un être plus que le fait de tuer quelqu'un.

Il y a un mois elle l'a retrouvé dans la boue, sous la pluie, les ongles arrachés à force d'avoir creusé la terre. Défigurant les parterres de fleurs qui avaient mis tant de temps à pousser sans l'aide de la magie, répétant comme un mantra maudit qu'il y avait des squelettes sous leur maison, sous leurs pieds, sous leurs tulipes.

Stupides tulipes.

Le monde est trop calme. Qu'est-ce qu'un Harry Potter sans mort ? Qu'est-ce qu'un Harry Potter sans guerre ? Il n'a plus de raison d'être. Un héros de guerre parmi tant d'autres. Qu'a-t-il de spécial maintenant ? Lui qui n'a pas eu le temps de se découvrir, trop occupé à survivre, à lutter sans comprendre.

Combien de fois un homme doit-il mourir pour se connaître enfin ?

Harry s'arrache les cheveux, se griffe le visage, se mord la langue jusqu'à en saigner. Il veut sentir quelque chose, il veut comprendre, pourquoi sa vie est-elle devenue ainsi ? Qu'est-ce que sa vie ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prouve qu'il est toujours en vie ? Harry n'est plus que le fantôme de ce qu'il aurait pu être. Un spectre que tout le monde oublie. Ginny hurlait lorsqu'il s'arrachait la peau comme lorsqu'on retire du papier peint. Maintenant elle ne dit plus rien, impassible.

Il est fou, elle a peut-être fini par l'accepter. Harry a grandi avec un mage noir dans le crâne, comment vivre après ça ?

Il glisse sur le sol, pour se noyer dans ses larmes, il tourne un regard suppliant vers sa femme qui, depuis un moment déjà, ne le regarde plus. Elle est froide, elle ne veut plus de lui, de ses lèvres bleues ne s'échappent plus aucun son, ses mains crispées ne prodiguent plus aucune caresse, sa tête penche d'un côté comme si elle écoutait le vent.

"Mais il n'y a pas de vent…" remarque Harry en se tordant les doigts jusqu'à ce que la douleur lui fasse lâcher prise.

Il hurle sur sa femme, car elle ne lui dit pas ce qu'elle entend, il hurle pour qu'elle lui accorde de l'attention, il hurle pour qu'elle l'embrasse, mais elle ne le regarde même pas. Ses yeux, vides, sont tournés vers le lointain. Il préférerait manger les tulipes par la racine.

Harry Potter est devenu fou, d'une folie sombre de ceux qui mériteraient le baiser du détraqueur.

Oui, Harry Potter est devenu fou, et de douleur, Ginny s'est pendue.

" _ **J'ai passé ma vie à me défendre de l'envie d'y mettre fin." Franz Kafka.**_


End file.
